One Wild Night
by coldqueen
Summary: When three of the Teen Titans go undercover at a Villain Hideout, they find out alot more than they anticipated. Set before Lightspeed. FLINX
1. Hour One

Author's Note: Yes. I just finished a Teen Titans story. Yes. I'm starting another one. Yes, **Zephyr**, you will get some _Xgent_ in here, but mostly it's _Flinx_!

_Title:_ One Wild Night

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Pairings:_ Jinx/Kid Flash UST, Red X/Argent (hearsay), Cheshire/Speedy UST

_Summary:_ During a flash-mission, three Titan Boys find themselves behind enemy lines doing reconnaissance. While there, they find that all is now how they thought on the other side of mirror. (Takes place approximately a month before_ Lightspeed_)

* * *

**Hour One

* * *

**

Robin read the email one more time before reaching for his communicator. The message, sent from one of his informants inside the underworld infrastructure, contained some time-specific information that had to acted upon. That meant that within minutes, Robin would have to plan out the mission and put it into motion, or let the opportunity go.

It wasn't really a tough decision for the teen sleuth.

"Speedy, report to Titans Tower immediately."

He likewise sent a message to Kid Flash. It wasn't a conscious choice to leave out his regular team members, but was decided that way because of necessity. They needed to arrive inconspicuously and leave the same way. Unfortunately, a six-foot-tall half-robot, a green teen, an orange-skinned alien, and an other-worldly sorceress didn't go by un-noticed, and really wouldn't where he was going.

With the other members of this impromptu mission coming quickly, Robin left his quarters and headed down to the locker-room. It was silent inside, mostly because the Teen Titans had already completed morning and afternoon training hours ago.

Since many of the Titans around the World stopped through Titans Tower periodically, a room on the bottom floor had been redone to act as storage space, with lockers assigned to every Titan, and with a lot of spares for future ones. There was a set of showers off one side of the main room; on the opposite side another room contained several bunk-beds for over-night stays.

He gave a passing thought to informing his team-mates of this new mission, but knew that if he did they'd insist on going as well. This mission would be best performed without a large number of people.

Even as Robin started to remove his uniform, there was a knock at the door and both Speedy and Kid Flash walked in. Despite their names, it was Kid Flash who was the faster of the two, though Speedy had attributes all his own. "Get undressed," Robin ordered, reaching for some of his civilian clothing he kept on hand for incognito missions.

Kid Flash pressed his hand to his head mock-romantic-style. "Not without dinner and a movie first, Robin!"

Robin could only glare. "Now."

Speedy smirked and crossed his arms, refusing to budge. "Why?"

"We've got a mission."

"We're not on your team," Kid Flash noted, using the seconds between his remark and Robin's reply to strip and change into some black cargo pants and a wife-beater he found in his locker.

"You are tonight," Robin said, reaching for the jeans he'd pulled from his own locker. "We're going undercover."

Speedy remained standing there, not actively changing, but he did pull out his spare clothes from his locker. "Where?"

"A place called Hell."

Kid grinned. "Isn't that Raven's area of expertise?" Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Is she around here changing too? Maybe she needs help..." Kid Flash looked ready to search for the dark-haired half-demon, but Robin grabbed his arm before he could flee.

"No," Robin shook his head, releasing his flaky friend. "Just us three are going."

"Why just us?" Speedy was struggling to get into his own jeans, though he looked quite good out of them (noted the many fangirls reading this).

"Honestly? We look the most normal."

"Since when is that a factor?"

"When we're going to be mingling with our enemies and need to not be noticed."

Kid Flash froze in the act of eating a bologna sandwich (he'd stolen it from Cyborg in the kitchen two seconds ago). "Needs mustard...wait, what? Enemies? As in...Brotherhood?"

Robin nodded, sliding on a button-up jersey over a white wife beater. He looked...normal, if one ignored the black mask he still wore. "Specifically, I just got clued into the fact that the Brotherhood is coming to Jump City to recruit some of the former H.I.V.E. students."

"Okay, but why are we going?" Speedy asked as he pulled on a t-shirt that loudly proclaimed "I slept in the Watchtower and all I took home was this stupid t-shirt."

Robin eyed Speedy's shirt. "I want to see who gets picked, and you might want to change your shirt."

Speedy looked down. "Now there's an idea I like." Removing the Justice League shirt, he replaced it with a Gotham Knights jersey he stole from Robin's locker. "Better?"

"Much," Robin noted, pulling off his black mask and standing bare-faced before them both for the first time. "We need to not look like heroes. We go in there smelling like Good, they're gonna take us out with the garbage, no matter how skilled we are. This place will be crawling with villains."

Both Speedy and Kid Flash nodded, removing their own masks. With a grin, Kid wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulders. "Geez, boss, you're cute."

Robin blushed. "Shut up and be serious for a moment."

Kid froze in place, frowning deeply. When two seconds had passed, he grinned again. "Okay, did that."

Robin stepped away, pulling some keys out from his locker. "We leave now. We've got no time to waste. We get there too early or too late and it's conspicuous. The fact that none of them have seen us before makes this dangerous enough."

The trio left the locker room and headed for the garage. "What's our explanation for being there?"

"We'll say the Brotherhood invited us," Robin explained, "we won't be the only ones there that haven't been seen before, but there's not going to be many. Try to blend in and don't talk to anyone."

Kid sped ahead and climbed into the backseat of one of the new Titan vehicles, one not seen before in public. It was a Burgundy Jeep with leather seats. From the outside, it seemed like a run of the mill street car. With a small twist of several knobs hidden in the dash, Nos-fueled rockets would lower from the undercarriage, net-shooting guns would rise from the hood, not to mention several tracking radars would appear inside the car. There were more features yet to be installed, but for now the truck would do what Robin wanted it to do; it would deliver them to Hell.

"So," Kid Flash asked as he leaned back in his seat and watched his friends get into the front seat, "on a scale of one to ten, just how dangerous is what we're doing?"

Robin grinned. "Considering that no one knows where we're going or what we're doing, that we have no information on the workings and layout inside, and that we're going in without solid background information to utilize with questioning...an eight."

Kid nodded. "That's not so bad."

"..."

"What?"

"When I went undercover working for Slade?"

"Yeah."

"That was about a five."

"Oh...so..."

"This is gonna be pretty bad."

Kid Flash grinned. "I'm excited."

* * *

I demand you all READ AND REVIEW. 


	2. Hour Two: Part One

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, everyone! Here's your reward...a new chapter!

* * *

**Hour Two

* * *

**

The building itself was inconspicuous, no outward signs of being a haven for the teenage underworld. It was a brick warehouse near the docks; actually it wasn't even that far from Titans Tower. That, of course, was the very reason why the Teen Titans hadn't discovered it before. Hiding in plain sight, and all that.

Robin pulled up to a discreet car-sized door, the only one evident in the building. From an architectural stand-point, he knew there were other doors, but this was the only one easily seen. Before the truck even came to a complete stop, a small intercom was rising from the ground, kept on a lever that only came from its hidden compartment when a car came to the door. Robin rolled down his window and leaned out, waiting for the person on the other end to speak.

"Password?" Asked a disembodied voice from the box, sounding suspiciously like Mammoth.

"The Slab," Robin replied alto voice, purposely lightening his voice so that it wouldn't be recognize. He looked at his two companions, shrugging when they grinned at him in amusement. "I suggest you do the same."

Kid Flash leaned over the front seat, watching through the windows as they slowly slid into the Devil's Den, so to speak. "None of these villains know me. Why would I have to disguise my voice?"

Robin smacked Kid in the head with the back of his hand, sending the teen sprawling on the back seat laughing. "You don't know that. We've no idea who'll all be here."

Speedy studied the variety of vehicles that filled the warehouse as Robin sought a parking place. There were easily dozens, and all different kinds. Several rockets, a couple genuine cars, and even a unicycle over in the corner. "What's with the password?"

Robin shrugged. "They like to use the names of meta-prisons for their passwords."

"Meta-prisons?"

"Prisons specially designed to hold criminals with extraordinary abilities. The Slab is in Antarctica, maximum security, almost impossible to break out of. There are dampeners in place, guards on every inch. Even if they do escape, it's impossible to get off the continent."

"Why do use those names?"

Robin grinned, shutting off the Jeep now that they'd found an opening in the line of vehicles. "It's a reminder."

"Of what?" Kid asked, sliding out of the Jeep and stretching in place in a dozen different ways. He hated having to sit/stand still for so long. Always gave him cramps.

"To not get caught."

Speedy grinned. "Good reminder."

Robin agreed. "The actual rooms are below. Less easily detected that way."

The trio set off through the warehouse, heading for the doors that were being guarded by two monstrosities that seemed to be human in origin. Their eyes moved, following the boys who came closer with each step. Almost seven feet tall, buzzed black hair, and muscles coming out of every orifice on their bodies, they looked like gargoyles without wings. Stopping in front of them, Robin tilted his head back...and back...and back until he could see their faces. "Let us pass."

"Who are you?"

Robin sneered. "That's our business, not your's." The key to pulling off the villain-role is to remember that villains think they are tops. They take no shit from anyone, step on the down-trodden, and steal from the poor. Robin had only to act like the scum of the Earth, and he would be believed to be one of them.

The Human Gargoyle bent down...and down...and down until he could look into Robin's unmasked eyes. "We're making it our business."

Robin stepped closer, his forehead against his opponent. "Then let's do business."

"Men are so stupid," a voice carried over from not far away. Unfortunately for Robin and Speedy's nerves, it was a voice they recognized. This encounter right here was going to be the "final exam" of sorts for whether or not the Titans' non-disguises would fool the people who fought them most often.

It was Jinx.

She wasn't looking like her villain self, Robin noted as he turned to stare at the rapidly approaching witch. For one, her pink hair was down and flat as a board. It swung around her face on jagged edges, looking fashionably dishabille. She wore an off-shoulder-blouse the color of the midnight sky tucked into jeans that seemed to be spray-painted onto her long legs.

She also wasn't grey. Instead, her skin was a healthy dark tan, more Indian than Beach Babe.

In fact, if not for the bright pink hair and the voice, Robin might not have recognized her at all. Steeling himself, he watched as she stepped through Kid and Speedy (whose mouth was hanging open in shock). "Excuse me?"

Jinx grinned and pushed past Robin, facing down the two goons that still blocked the double-doors. "I said men are stupid, and they are. Here you two boys are about to start a fight when the party of the century is going on downstairs!" Jinx pressed one finger into Goon #1's stomach, the one who'd been teasing Robin. With a flash of pink energy, the man started to float, rising into the air as if he was filled with Helium. When he was about ten feet into the air, Jinx turned to Goon #2. "You want to join him?"

He silently shook his head.

"Good, then open the doors for a lady."

Again, with silence, he did as she bade. Sweeping through the doors, she paused long enough to look over her shoulder flirtatiously. "You coming?"

Robin nodded mutely, a bit shocked by this entire encounter but not sure why. Was it the fact that Jinx had taken up for him, a stranger? Was it that Jinx had solved a situation with something other than violence? Robin didn't know, but he would have to wait to think it out.

Kid sped ahead, almost colliding with wall when his burst of speed had to be cut short. Just inside the door was a long set of stairs, leading into inky darkness. Jinx's hair was a bright flame that was already halfway down. She paused and looked up at him, a look on her face that he couldn't decipher. "Hey, wait up!"

Robin hissed at Kid, anxious to tell him that they shouldn't separate but he was already gone. With a sigh, he turned to Speedy. "I hate going in without a plan."

"That's cause you're a control freak."

"I am not a control freak."

"Okay, you're anal retentive."

"I am not anal retentive."

Speedy sighed and glared. "You're damn well something."

Robin punched Speedy in the arm, moving ahead of him down the stairs. "If you're going to be obstinate I'm not going to talk to you."

Speedy gapes. "If _I'm_ going to be obstinate?"

Robin laughed and rounded the corner at the bottom of the steps, freezing as he comprehended the sight before him.

There were easily a hundred teenagers down here, many of them recognizable from their H.I.V.E. days. Rock, Paper, and Scissors were in a corner on the far side of the room playing (what else?) Rock, Paper, Scissors. Mammoth was behind a small desk near the stairs, watching a bank of cameras. Jinx and Kid Flash had plunged headlong into the crowd and even now were fading from sight. On a large cylindrical dais in the middle of what seemed to be a dance floor, Gizmo was spinning records, using his spider legs to work five machines at once. The result was an odd mixture of rap, classical, pop, and if Robin wasn't mistake, a bit of jazz.

"What now?" Speedy asked of Robin, having to yell into his ear to be heard.

"We find out when the Brotherhood gets her and grab a table. Don't mingle if you don't have to."

Speedy watched as a masked villainess in a green kimono wove her way through the crowd with effortless movements, eluding any touch and attempt to start a conversation with seeming ease. He was instantly bewitched and could only nod absently as Robin continued to speak.

"We're just here to note who goes and who stays, nothing else."

Speedy turned to Robin. "I'm thirsty; I'm gonna go find something to drink." Within seconds of that little announcement, Speedy too was gone.

Robin swore aloud in a nice salty way. Dr. Light was walking by at right that instant and heard, turning to his nemesis-in-hiding with a grin and a pat on the shoulder. "That's the spirit, young man."

Robin almost swallowed his tongue as he fought to hold back a snort of derision, instead also trying to lose himself in the crowd. This was not going to be an easy night.

* * *

She knew he was following her but she could guess why. Jinx was no fool, she was aware of just how attractive she was. Villains of every make and model had sought her at H.I.V.E. Academy and she'd long learned to keep her feelings and attachments to herself. No one respected a whore, and Jinx was nowhere near one.

Waving at Gizmo as she passed by she laughed as he twisted her favorite record onto the main chord. Nina Simone, Blues Goddess, singing "Feeling Good" and Jinx almost felt like she was in Heaven.

She let her hips sway as she moved, tossing her head to and fro sending her hair shifting in the wind. She turned, walking backwards a few steps as she studied her stalker.

He was cute, surprisingly so. Most villains were either egotistically well-looking or meanly-twisted ugly. He had spiky reddish orange hair that stood on end in more places than not. It contrasted with his pale-tan skin, creating an interesting milk-maid effect...except it was on a boy and not a maid at all.

And he was very much a boy.

Tall and lanky, a body clearly all muscle. Jinx's fingers twitched from the urge to find out if there was any fat on his body. His arms were shown to perfection in the wife-beater he wore, his tan darkening in comparison. He grinned at her, clearly aware of her study, and followed more closely.

Jinx turned from him, an unwilling smile at her lips as she slid onto a seat near the "bar" part of the room. They didn't serve liquor here after a certain drunken naked Mammoth incident a few years ago. It also helped that most teenage villains knew better than to let their heads go fuzzy around others of their own kind who were not above taking advantage.

Behind the bar Psimon moved with alarming speed, doling out colas, waters, and juice to those daring enough to ask for it. Jinx knew that Psimon, Dr. Light, and Madame Rouge were here as the first wave, making sure the building was secure for the arrival of Monsieur Mallah and Brain. Psimon and Dr. Light were easily spotted and even now several bold villains were sweet-talking both, trying to get in good with the Brotherhood to smooth their own admittance.

Jinx wasn't going to bother. She'd get into the Brotherhood on merit, not flattery. They'd accept her and the H.I.V.E. Five because they'd earned the spot.

She signaled Psimon and waited for him to make his way to her end; Kid slid into the seat next to her and grinned. "Hi."

She glanced at him before continuing to ignore him. He still grinned, looking a bit idiotic now. People around them snickered, muttering about Jinx's "new lapdog" and wondering aloud just what her current beau would think of this development.

Psimon finally made his way down and stood waiting patiently for her to speak. Jinx was one of few H.I.V.E. students that the older villain had true respect for, and she was the only he had fear of. "Give me an unopened bottle of water," she said softly but with clear threat. In here, every step, every gesture, every food or beverage intake had to be watched. Brawls were a regular occurrence here, and given that no one was stupid enough to call the cops or an ambulance, injuries had to be taken care of personally and privately.

In a way, this place was the only place villains could be themselves. Yes, they were ruthless. Yes, they were selfish. Yes, most of them had nowhere else to go. They might not trust each other, but a common sense of chivalry kept true rivalry on the outside. They all might snipe, snark, and boss each other around but it was mostly in good fun.

Jinx smiled her thanks when her water arrived and she spun her chair around to face the dance floor. Couples twined their limbs together, jumping and spasming in many different directions in what was oddly artful dancing. It was wild, feral, and completely true to the spirit of this place.

It was nicknamed "Hell" for nothing. Only demons and devils were truly comfortable here, innocents be damned lest they enter.

"So you just gonna keep ignoring me?"

"Most likely."

Kid just couldn't get that shit-eating grin off his face and Jinx looked ready to wipe it off with her fist. "You just spoke so I guess you're not ignoring me now."

Jinx glared out of the side of her eye. "Go find some nice wallflower to flirt with. You couldn't handle me."

"You haven't given me the chance. I think you'd like my hands on you very much."

Jinx's hand was around his throat within seconds. "Innuendo aside, little boy. You keep playing with fire," she used her free hand to form a sizzling ball of pink energy, "and I'll burn you."

She grabbed her water and stalked off into the crowd, leaving Kid both shocked and intrigued. He stood, shaking off imaginary dust off his clothes and pretending the laughter around him wasn't aimed at him, and grinned. "What a woman."

* * *

Robin sidled up to Mammoth's security center, avoiding the giant teen's direct gaze and sticking to the shadows. "So, uh...how long until the Brotherhood get here?"

Mammoth looked at the little teen. "Why do you want to know?"

"I came here to listen to them talk, not to mingle."

The large boy laughed, reaching over with psychotically long arms to slap Robin on the back, almost casually breaking his spine. Robin leaned back, cracking several bones back into place and resisted the urge to groan.

"Do not worry, little one. They'll be here in an hour or two," Mammoth explained as he typed quickly and competently on a small laptop. "Your anticipation has been noted."

Robin stared for a second before slowly walking away, no sudden moves. He studied the walls of the crowd, looking for an empty table to seclude himself in.

Robin had never liked crowds, never liked the over-whelming energy of them.

Not since his parents' deaths.

Not since he'd become Robin.

Even as he became distracted by thoughts of such dark and morose origins, someone slid their arm through his and started to pull him toward the table. Robin jerked himself back to the present and cursed his lapse in concentration. The stress of trying to pre-empt any attacks by the Brotherhood was getting to him more and more lately, but Robin had a plan. A great plan, if he did say so himself, but again, this was not the time or the place.

Staring at the boy beside him, identical in height, weight, and body type, Robin fought not to sneer. "I should've figured it'd be you."

Red X didn't restrain his own sneer, though it wasn't visible through his mask, Robin could still hear it. "Don't worry, Little Bird, I won't tell if you won't."

* * *

**Hour Two and a Half** coming up next... 


	3. Hour Two: Part Two

**Hour Two (Part Two)**

* * *

It started with a dance. 

She moved in the shadows, her hips swaying in time with the beat, her long silky black hair following her rhythm seconds later. She was slithery like a snake, and just as impossible to grasp. Speedy found that out rather quickly.

He pursued her for several minutes, keeping his eye on her moving form even if he couldn't get his hands on her. The people bustled around him, their laughing eyes marking his progress and the likelihood of him ever catching the mysterious Kimono-wearing girl. She wore a vibrant green, yet the darkness between the crowd and the walls seemed to swallow her up nonetheless.

Speedy paused near a large table of boisterous H.I.V.E. students and watched as she paused as well. When his feet started to move again, so did hers. When he paused again, she followed suit.

He grinned as it became readily apparent that his girl was very aware of his chase and was willing to play along. Walking slowly Speedy set the pace and the couple slowly circled the room, with every step the distance between them became less and less until only a few feet remained.

A long-fingered hand wrapped around Speedy's arm, jerking him to a stop. With an audible swallow of fear, Speedy lifted his head and looked into what might be considered a face that was atop a quivering mass of muscle and flesh. "Yes?"

"I am Mammoth. You are?"

"I am?"

Mammoth looked at the redheaded teenage boy he held and fought the urge to sigh. "What is your name?"

"My name?"

"You do have one, I hope."

"Of course I have a name."

"..."

"..."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"That would ruin the mystery."

Mammoth was not amused. "My fist would ruin your face."

"My name's Arsenal," Speedy said quickly, choosing a random word out of the confused mess of thoughts he was having. "Please don't hit me."

Mammoth grinned and wrapped a heavy arm around Speedy's shoulders. "I'd watch the girl you're following. She's not as nice as I am."

"'Cause you're just a big ball of fluff," Speedy muttered and disentangled himself from the behemoth trying to befriend him. "I can take care of myself."

Mammoth shook a thick finger in Speedy's face. "You think so, but I've been watching from the security monitors for the past half hour, and she's been protecting you so far, but I don't think that'll last too long."

"What do you mean she's been protecting me?"

Mammoth grinned and shrugged. "Tasty little morsels like yourself don't last too long here."

"Again," Speedy asked, "what do you mean?"

"Where's your wallet?"

Speedy skimmed his hand over his back pocket, and surely as Mammoth implied, it was gone.

Which he couldn't understand considering he'd had it on a chain.

A steel, unbreakable chain. That was still on his belt loop.

Robin was going to kill him.

Speedy grimaced. "Do you know who took it?"

Mammoth nodded...and handed Speedy his wallet back. "So, _Roy_, what are you going to do now?"

Speedy grinned. "Keep following her, of course." With a self-deprecating grin and a quick shuffle of his feet, he was stalking his Dream Girl and they began to dance again.

* * *

Robin let himself be led to a "Privacy" booth along the wall. He even tolerated Red X's grip on his wrist as they moved through the crowd. People moved out of Red X's way, clearly intimidated. Red X was an unknown, a player of both sides who would turn on friends as quickly as he would strangers. That made him dangerous to both good and bad forces. 

Robin could respect Red X's survival instinct, even if he didn't like the boy.

They slid into the dimly lit U-shaped booth and Red pulled a small set of curtains shut over the opening. A small opening remained where the curtains met, allowing Red to monitor anyone coming near their booth who might listen in on the conversation.

"I see you decided to follow up on my information."

"It was hard to resist," Robin replied softly, keeping his voice down as Red X did the same. Neither relished the thought of someone overhearing this conversation. "An invitation into the inner sanctum of the Underworld?"

"A temporary invitation," Red corrected him. "Who'd you bring with you?"

"Speedy and Kid Flash."

"Good choices. No one here should recognize them."

"What do you know about this Brotherhood meeting?"

Red leaned back and sighed, rubbing at his black-spandex covered neck. "Supposedly they're here to recruit former H.I.V.E. students. That's what they've told all of us to get us here, anyways."

Robin stared at Red. "So...you're a former H.I.V.E. student?

Red grinned, though Robin could only hear it, not see it. "No."

"Then why did you get invited?"

"They invited some non-H.I.V.E. people, too. Me, Cheshire, Wildebeest, people who straddle the line between good and bad. Whether they intend to offer us membership or put us up on a platter to be killed..." Red trailed off, and pulled one of the curtains back enough to see who was heading straight for them. "Do me a favor and play dumb."

"What do you mean?"

"There you are," a cool feminine voice said from just a few feet away before tossing aside the drapes. Jinx stood there with an irritated look on her face and when she slid into Red X's lap, that look didn't go away. "If I asked you to, would you maim someone for me?"

Red wrapped an arm around her waist and shook his head. "You can maim them yourself."

"Yeah, but it's the thought that counts."

"You hate it when I try to do things for you."

She pouted and glared as Kid Flash who'd appeared on the other side of the booth beside Robin. "True," she admitted before gesturing to Kid who could only grin back at her. "He's following me. Don't you want to kick his ass or something? As my boyfriend, aren't you supposed to do things like that?"

Kid's grin faded as her words met his ears. "That's your boyfriend?"

Jinx nodded and hugged Red's neck in a "cutesy" way. "Maybe."

Red looked up at her. "What do you mean maybe?"

"Well, it just happens that I know you had a very good time last weekend."

"..."

"In Europe."

"..."

"Shall I refresh your memory? I do believe she called herself 'Argent'?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jinx grinned and her smile made the dim booth seemed brighter, or so it seemed to Kid. "I have footage if you want to watch."

"You videotaped me?"

"No."

"Then how do you have video footage?"

"You were on the news, darling," she said acidly. "Gizmo felt the need to inform me." She slid off his lap and into the seat beside him, but refused to look at him from then on. Instead she focused her attention on the two boys opposite her. "I think you need a new girlfriend."

Red laughed under his breath and titled his head to lay it on her shoulder. "Don't love me no more?"

She pushed his head away. "Nope. Though, if you want me to be honest..." she glanced at him and waited for him to nod, "I didn't love you anyways. You remind me too much of Robin from the Teen Titans."

Robin, who'd been drinking some water, proceeded to spit it all over the table. Jinx laughed since most of it landed on Red X. "What?"

"I said he reminds me of Robin, are you okay?" She slapped him on the back and grinned at Kid. "What'd you do to him? Feel him up under the table?"

Now it was Kid's turn to choke. "Um, no. I'm more inclined to feel-"

She smacked him. "Don't even say it." She turned back to Red X. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He shrugged. "She was hot."

Jinx sighed. "And another one bites the dust."

Kid and Robin glanced at each other, than back at the now-former couple across from them. Jinx had wrapped her arm around one of Red X's and they sat cuddled up like that even as they discussed the merits of breaking up. When Red X finally dragged himself from the conversation he could easily see the shock on the Titan's faces. "What? You've never seen a villain break-up before?"

Robin remembered their cover before Kid Flash did. "I prefer to date outside of work. No mixing business and pleasure."

Red nodded. "I wished I had the same principles. However," he noted as he glanced down at Jinx, "villainesses tend to be very beautiful and very dangerous. It's a combination I can't resist."

Kid Flash was quickly realizing just how delicious a combination it really was.

Red continued. "They tend to be man-eaters, so they go through boy-toys very quickly."

Jinx punched Red X in the arm and accidentally knocked his arm out of socket. She smiled her apologies even as she harped at him. "I'm not a man-eater."

Red pushed his arm back into socket and grimaced, but replied just the same, "True. If you were, I'd have enjoyed this relationship more."

This time when she hit him she knocked his arm out of socket on purpose, and added a flare of bad luck to damage the muscle too. She wanted it to hurt.

Kid and Robin laughed at Red's discomfort. They were still laughing when an enigmatic figure appeared at the booth's side and stood there silently. It was a girl, that much was clear, but a white cat mask with strips of black and green on the cheeks kept her face a mystery. She seemed to be all matching, what skin that showed was the same pale white of the mask, and her clothing was done in the same trio of colors.

She didn't speak, and neither did Speedy when he appeared at her side, grinning at the table.

Jinx handled introductions. "Red, you know Cheshire. Chesh, this is...um...who the hell are you guys?"

Robin grinned. "I'm...Nightwing."

Kid grasped Jinx's hand and bent to kiss it lavishly. "Impulse."

"You're telling me," she muttered with a soft blush.

Speedy bent over so that his mouth hovered over Cheshire's ear. "I'm Arsenal."

She didn't respond.


	4. Hour Three: Part One

**Hour Three (Part One)**

* * *

With the introductions done, the three Titans squeezed into one half of the booth and left the other three to take the other side. In a booth really meant for three or four, the six of them made a tight fit. As it was, Jinx almost ended up in Kid Flash's lap, though how he got on the other side of 'Nightwing' she'd never figure out. 

'Arsenal' made eyes at Cheshire who stared blankly back at him.

Neither Robin nor Red X appreciated being stuck in the middle of their friends.

Jinx grinned and slyly pinched Kid Flash's roving hand. "So, you're new in Jump City. You intending on staying?"

Robin spoke before Speedy or Kid Flash could speak. "We're here to hear the Brotherhood's offer. After that, there's no real telling what we're going to do."

Jinx nodded. "Well, just in case would you like a little verbal tour of who-who's in the Underworld?"

Robin glanced at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" He wondered to himself what would happen if she ever realized she was offering insider information to the enemy. Most likely evisceration, but if he was lucky maybe a quick death.

Jinx smiled friendly-like, a smile that was very much at odds with the balls-to-the-wall bitch he knew her to be.

Or did he really know?

"If you're staying around longer than few hours, there are certain people to avoid, certain people to respect, and certain ones to not bother with. Since you appear to me amiable enough, I thought I'd give you the heads up." She elbowed Kid Flash in the gut and had his breath rushing out in a long but oddly amused sigh. "Some of you are more amiable than others."

Before any of the Titans could respond to her offer, a scantily clad waiter appeared and took drinks orders. Almost all of them ordered unopened bottles of water. Cheshire just nodded her head, not speaking.

Speedy wondered what her voice sounded like. He also wondered what her face looked like. He lapsed into a silence of his own as he pondered both those things, though to the others it almost appeared as if he and Cheshire were locked in a staring contest, neither willing to capitulate.

Jinx glanced between the two and summarily decided to ignore them for the rest of the evening. She continued. "I'm Jinx, leader of the H.I.V.E. Five-"

Red X interrupted, "Who most definitely do not number five."

"...don't make me smack you."

Red X shrugged. "You're the H.I.V.E. Five and there are six of you."

Jinx grinned. "Nope. There are five," she explained to the undercover Titans, "technically we're Jinx and the H.I.V.E. Five, but it's just easier to just say the H.I.V.E. Five. I assume you've heard of H.I.V.E.?"

Robin nodded. "They tried to recruit me when I was younger."

Jinx smiled bitterly. "At least you had a choice."

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked from Jinx's side, asking his question into her ear from mere inches away and ignoring the small shiver that his breath on her skin caused.

Red X explained this time. "A good portion of H.I.V.E. students are orphans. H.I.V.E. agents are dispersed through the world, seeking out any unusually talented children or even babies. Once found, they do whatever they have to..." Red glanced at Jinx at this point and there was a tone to the look that had the Titans suddenly on edge. "...to acquire them."

Kid Flash turned to Jinx. "Is that how you became a H.I.V.E. student?"

Both she and Red X glared at him, but only she shook her head. "No."

"So you chose a life of villainy?"

"No."

Kid sighed. "Then how'd you come to be here?"

She leaned into his shoulder, this time _her_ breath on _his_ skin causing a shiver. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

She shrugged and pointedly did not look at anyone while she spoke. "My parents were originally from India. They had superstitions and beliefs that led them to believe I was cursed. That something I'd done in a former life led to my 'gift' in this one. They did not want me to pollute their karma by connection."

"So what'd they do?" Robin asked, breaking the small pause of silent that followed her cool statement. His hands clenched around the small bottle of water he held, the tension of this entire experience was starting to get to him.

She looked into his expressionless blue eyes with equally expressionless pink ones. "They contacted Brother Blood and sold me."

"How old were you?" Kid Flash asked, his hand unconsciously sliding into one of hers.

"Two months." She smiled at some old memory, her eyes glazing over as her mind caressed it. "I was the youngest H.I.V.E. student ever."

Speedy snapped away from Cheshire's face long enough to speak. "That's a depressing story."

Jinx tossed her bottle of water at his head and let the emotions warring within her by the old story fade away. With a small crackle of power, the bottle of water exploded on contact and soaked Speedy completely. "Go get me a new water now."

Speedy grinned despite the water beading on his skin and dripping off his hair. "Only 'cause you asked so nicely."

The entire table found it interesting that within seconds of Speedy rising to go get Jinx new water, Cheshire stood and followed. In fact, Red leaned over onto Jinx's shoulder and noted as such. "Is it just me or is she more animated than usual?"

Jinx whispered back. "I think she has a crush."

Those two had a little giggle about that while Robin and Kid Flash couldn't understand what was so funny about the masked villainess having a crush.

"What's her story?" Kid asked nodding his head at the couple disappearing into the crowd.

"Cheshire has been trained from birth to be a fighter. She knows dozens of methods of hand-to-hand, can operate with most any weapon, and has a success rate on par with Slade Wilson."

"What does she do?" Robin asked, his interest perked when Slade was mentioned.

Jinx grinned. "She's an assassin." Tearing her eyes away from the crowd, Jinx looked at the two remaining Titans. "Anyone else you're curious about?"

Robin looked out onto the crowd and nodded. He pointed to a table nearby and waited for Jinx to speak.

"They are Rock, Paper, and Scissors. Yes, like the child's game. At H.I.V.E. they always came into second behind my team and they've never forgiven us for it. If they're working together, they can be formidable; however they rarely do. If they're not fighting each other, which isn't often, then and only then do they fight others."

Robin had fought the trio several times and had to agree. Kid Flash didn't know most of the people in the room but wouldn't say so. He'd let Robin do most of the talking, unless it was Jinx he had to be talking to.

Jinx pointed out a large bodied man on the other side of the room, easily seen from their booth. "That's Atlas. Very strong, very fickle. Do not antagonize." She went on in this truncated fashion until both Robin and Kid Flash could name most of the people in the room and a chunk of what they could do. Mostly they knew who to avoid, who to become friends with, and who to capture and turn over to the authorities as soon as possible.

Jinx was just starting to explain the merits of a team versus solo-status when a cloaked figure appeared at the booth's side without warning. Kid Flash jumped, Robin had a batarang in hand within seconds, and Red X didn't flicker at all. Jinx smiled at the new arrival and introduced him to the others. "This is Kyd Wykkid. He's new to Jump City and to the H.I.V.E. Five."

Jinx waited until Robin and Kid greeted Kyd before turning back to him and speaking. "Que você necessita?"_1_

At first Kid was sure he'd misheard her.

"Chegou."_2_

However, when Kyd responded in the same manner Kid knew he hadn't gone crazy.

Kid and Robin scratched their heads at the foreign language but didn't ask what it was. Not that it mattered, Robin only spoke two other languages, French and Spanish, and though it'd take Kid Flash seconds to learn whatever language they were speaking, he'd have to leave and find texts on it. Instead, they glanced questioningly at Red, who apparently didn't speak it either as he just shrugged back at them.

"Obrigado dizendo me. Achado Mammoth."_3_

Kyd Wykkid left their table quickly, as Jinx turned to her companions. "I have to go do something. Talk amongst yourselves."

She slid over Red X's lap and onto the floor outside the booth, and was gone from their sight within seconds. The trio of boys waited until they were sure she wouldn't return before speaking. "What was that about?" Kid asked as he idly ran his hand over the still-warm spot where she'd sat.

Red shrugged. "I don't speak Portuguese."

"That's what that was?"

He nodded. "That's where Kyd is from. Other than Jinx, no one else around here speaks it. Hell, most people here think he's mute 'cause he's so quiet. She's been trying to teach him English, though."

Robin was about to speak, to ask about the other "new members" of the H.I.V.E. Five...

Only to be interrupted by the flailing and flying figure of Speedy crashing through the curtain and onto the table. He smiled and gave them a thumbs-up before passing out.

"I could have sworn I said I wanted speedy service," Red quipped, "not Speedy served."

* * *

BABELFISH rawks. 

1) What do you need?

2) He has arrived.

3) Thank you for telling me. Find Mammoth.

A/N: Don't ask me why he's Portuguese. It was random, and I wanted a reason for why he's never speaks.


	5. Hour Three: Part Two

A/N: Where my reviewers at? Huh? What? Y'all can't give a girl some love?!

* * *

**Hour Three (Part Two)**

* * *

_Five minutes ago_

Speedy wasn't really sure who was leading and who was following. Though he was in front, he very much felt like Cheshire was in charge. When she started to move to the left, so did he; to the right, so did he. She was the puppeteer to his marionette, which was ironic considering both of those villains were sitting together near the entrance.

Eventually they ended up at the bar amongst the crowd of people all vying for Psimon's attention. Unlike conventional bartenders, Psimon moved at his own pace. Since he wore a long dress-like garment with little leg movement, his pace was slow. Speedy had almost jostled his way to the front of the throng when the people around him suddenly darted away quickly. He was left barely standing as the support of people around him disappeared and jumped a foot high when a small but firm hand helped him regain his balance. He knew without looking that it was Cheshire. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the villains who just seconds ago were so close they could probably tell whether he was wearing boxers or briefs were all cowering feet away, their eyes locked on his companion.

He smiled to himself as Psimon settled himself in front of the sudden barren stretch of bar. "An unopened bottle of water, please," Speedy asked and received a glare. "What?" Neither Cheshire nor Psimon spoke. A bit belatedly he realized his faux pas. "Oh..." He cleared his throat loudly. "An unopened bottle of water, now!" His hand slapped onto the bar and Psimon nodded approvingly. Speedy imagined that if she wasn't wearing a mask, he might have seen a little smile from Cheshire.

As they waited for Psimon to return with the beverage, Speedy smiled down at Cheshire's mask. "So...what'd you do to make all these Big Bads scared of you?"

"..."

Speedy pulled a napkin close and pulled a pen from one of his pockets. "You can write down your answer if you want...along with your number?"

"..."

Speedy shrugged and grinned at a very attractive blonde a few tables away. Before he'd even finished winking, Cheshire was pressing a very cold, very sharp dagger to his very exposed neck. Speedy, sensibly, froze. "Um...sorry?"

What he could see of her eyes was glaring at him.

"I won't do it again?"

Psimon set down the water with a small thunk and whispered, "No blood on the bar."

Cheshire nodded a little and the dagger slid back into whatever secret crevice she'd pulled it from. As quickly as it appeared, it was gone, and he had barely seen her move. Pressing his hand to the spot she'd nicked, he grabbed the water and grinned at her. "You're feisty, I like that."

She wasn't glaring at him anymore, which was good. Instead her eyes danced with what could only be described as amusement. For once, they walked side by side back toward their table, only to find their way blocked about halfway there.

He was tall, almost six feet and most of that was muscle. His body said 'man' but the face said 'boy'. He wore a cowl not unlike Batman's, except it was a shade of brown and had smaller cat-like points. The cowl melded into a light brown body-suit, it's only distinguishing marks were three bright red slash marks on his chest.

The boy's eyes were locked on Cheshire and Speedy felt her tense beside him. Before Speedy could ask who the human blockade was, said human blockade began to speak. "I have to agree. She is quite feisty." He stepped closer, very much invading Cheshire's space. "I like it. Makes me want to beat it out of her."

Cheshire's head cocked to the side and she was clearly amused. However, Speedy was not. Sliding himself between the imitation-Mammoth and Cheshire, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Arsenal," all friendly-like, "now back off." Not so friendly-like, the crowd noted as they all took a big step back.

"I am Catboy," was the only response Speedy got before thick-fingered hands gripped his t-shirt and hoisted him off his feet. "You're in my way."

"Listen, here-" Speedy started before he realized that he was now sailing through the air. Faces blurred past and he wished he had his bow and arrows with him. He could've kicked this guys ass with if he had his weapons. When he slammed into the table and stared up at his friends, his head pounding and his vision fading, he could only grin and let Jinx's bottle of water slide from his hands. He gave them an encouraging thumbs-up and proceeded to pass out cold.

The trio left awake and in the booth stared out into the quickly disappearing crowd. Jinx and Cheshire stood side by side before Speedy's assailant, both of them clearly ready to do battle. Jinx looked odd out of uniform, with her tan skin, but with a familiar pink energy flashing at her fingertips. Robin almost wished he had a camera so he could remember the way she looked; the better to hunt down her secret identity with. Of course, she seemed so naively trusting tonight that perhaps she might tell them it willingly.

Cheshire also seemed to shed the aura of idleness she'd worn so far. She had a long katana in her hand, and its blade gleamed deadly in the disco-ball light. Her eyes held the same shimmer from where they reflected out of the mask.

If they'd been his teammates he'd have rushed to their aid.

They were villains, however, so he didn't care if they came to harm. Did he?

Kid Flash didn't have that problem, and was out of the booth almost before Speedy hit it. He cursed the looseness of the clothing Robin had forced him into; it caused a lag in his run causing the trip from booth to Jinx's side to take five seconds, where it should have taken three at the most.

Jinx startled when Kid appeared so near her, but didn't take her eyes from Catboy. "You're a speeder?"

"Yeah," Kid replied, stepping close so that he could whisper into her ear. "Who's this goon?"

Jinx grinned and was paying so much attention to Catboy that she didn't even realize she was leaning into Kid Flash. "Impulse, meet Catboy."

Kid Flash nodded his greeting, flashing back to the booth to leisurely sip at his water before rejoining Jinx. "Catboy? How...original."

The sardonic twist of Kid's voice succeeded in the ploy and Catboy's eyes flicked to the boy. "Stay out of this, child. This is not your business."

Kid grinned. "Au contraire. You're threatening the prettiest girls in the room. That makes it my business." Kid turned to Jinx, now ignoring Catboy much to his infuriation. "So, what's the sitch?"

"Catboy isn't invited."

"Why?"

"He's a turncoat," Jinx said through grinding teeth.

Kid Flash nodded slowly. "Yeah. Bad, bad traitor. Want me to take care of him?"

Jinx looked almost startled. "By yourself?"

"Sure."

"I don't think you-"

Jinx never finished her statement as Catboy made his move, striking out with a long limbed punch, missing her only because Kid Flash pulled her out of the way at the last moment. Jinx and Kid went tumbling to the floor as the momentum of his pull added in with Jinx's surprise caused them to lose their balance. They remained locked in the strange embrace of her laying on top of him long enough for Jinx to memorize the color of his eyes and become disturbed by how comfortable she was with the position.

Jinx scrambled to her feet, ignoring the interested gaze of the few people that remained in the room. At Catboy's appearance most had slipped into various hidden rooms off the main one; hiding until someone made the turncoat leave or until they could escape without being seen. Jinx cast out her energy, small pink flashes of energy snapping in the air as she began to influence the broadband spectrum of luck in the room, working it toward Cheshire's favor.

A month ago in order to save his own neck, Catboy had turned in his teammates to Interpol. He got immunity and freedom, but no one in the underworld would ever trust him again. Villains always remember, and they never forgive.

Unfortunately for the people here tonight, Catboy had a crush on Cheshire. He had the stupid idea that braving the den of Evil would impress her in some way.

It only proved to irritate her.

Cheshire hacked at Catboy, who dodged her blows skillfully. He had various small cuts along his forearms, but so far he had eluded the severe strokes of her weapon. That in and of itself was a feat. Cheshire was very skilled.

Finally, her blows coming closer and closer to his heart, most likely due to Jinx's intervention, Catboy snatched up a table and tossed it at his ladylove. Her blade sliced through it easily, but it gave him the time he needed. Pipes in the wall were weakened by Jinx's tampering with her magic and he easily pulled one out of it's sockets, whirling back just in time to use it to block Cheshire's attack.

The clash of metal on metal was grating, the smooth blade of Cheshire's weapon sliding down the rough texture of the pipe with a cringe-inducing sound. Beneath her mask she bared her teeth, enjoying this as only a true warrior could. Her eyes flicked to Speedy's unconscious form on the table and her sneer became a ferocious grin.

Cheshire sliced through the skin over Catboy's knuckles, taking satisfaction in his hiss of pain before darting out of his reach and ducking his swinging pipe.

They continued in this manner for several minutes; she toyed with him, he fought back with increased desperation. He knew when he was outmatched and he was outmatched by the smaller girl and everyone watching from the sidelines knew it.

In fact, inside the secret rooms where they cowered, bets were flying. However, very few were idiotic enough to bet on Catboy. Actually, a good number of bets were centered on the new people that seemed to bring trouble with them.

Impulse, nee Kid Flash remained at Jinx's side, deflecting any debris of the flight that came the sorceress's way. Robin and Red X watched from their table, seeming cool as cucumbers even as battle raged inches away. Again, Speedy was unconscious.

With a small gasp and a flash of pink in her eyes, Jinx wove an intricate spell and succeeded in taking Catboy's feet from beneath him. He slammed to the ground and within seconds, Cheshire was at his throat with both her katana and the dagger she'd used on Speedy earlier.

Her hands were dry on the handles and she was prepared to do enough damage to cause him to lose consciousness as Speedy had done when a pair of hand appeared over Cheshire's form and pulled her off of the struggling villain.

Understand that Cheshire was normally not so easily taken. The only reason the hands got so close to Cheshire was because they were attached to arms that stretched a good twenty feet across the room, thus she hadn't sense the anyone close behind her.

Cheshire whipped around, slicing along the wrist of whomever held her and froze as she realized how close she was to one of the most dangerous people on Earth. For the first time in a long time, Cheshire felt fear.

Madame Rouge smiled as she deposited the small teenage girl next to Jinx and Kid Flash. "Allow me, child."

With a glare, Madame Rouge wrapped her super-stretching arms around Catboy and tossed him over her shoulder. He landed in Monsieur Mallah's arms who with an evil grin disappeared back up the stairs. Dusting off her hands, she turned back to the quickly refilling room. "What a great present for Brain you deliver me, Cheshire. You're already one step up on the competition."

* * *

In case anyone is wondering, I based Catboy off of Catman of the comics. I seem to recall he and Cheshire of the comics had a relationship at one point. Otherwise, his background and the like are completely fictionalized. 


	6. Hour Four: Part One

A/N: Why am I writing cliffhangers at the end of every chapter? Even I do not know.

A bit shorter chapter as we start to near the end of the fic. Yes, ladies and gents, you heard me. We're almost done.

* * *

**Hour Four (Part One)**

* * *

Madame Rouge looked like a normal Supervillianess at first glance. Too much make-up, too tight clothing, and a permanent sneer are almost pre-requisite of the any villainess. Kid Flash glanced at Jinx's face and wondered if while in costume she wore too much make-up (yes), too tight clothing (no), and a permanent sneer (yes). 

With a small rush of sound, Kid Flash was back in the booth beside Robin and a quickly awakening Speedy. The three boys pulled the teen archer off the table and onto the booth and tried to remain as out of attention as they could. This was very much in opposite of everyone else in the room.

The villains poured out of their hiding places and into the light. Most were silent with awe of the major Baddies that they were now in the presence of and could only stand and gaze in wait. A few, Jinx and Cheshire amongst then, stood near the front of the now large crowd. They didn't speak but waited expectedly, their silence was edged with wise fear, however. At her side, Mammoth stood like a large sentinel. Hovering above, Gizmo whizzed back and forth in a jet pack, his head gleaming almost as much as his eyes as every few seconds he dipped lower and said something to Mammoth, who only nodded and swatted at the boy like he was an irritating fly.

Cheshire blended into the shadows Mammoth cast and was almost invisible in the crowd, the way she liked it.

There was a third group in the crowd, and they too were near the front. They pushed at each other, jockeying to gain the attention of the Society members freshly arrived. These were the stupid people, the ones least likely to get into the Society. They were juvenile adrenaline junkies into this life more for the rushes it provided them than the lack of morality that plagued villains.

That is the key difference between true villains and poseurs. Villains do not get a rush from "being bad". They simply are; they know no other way to be. Poseurs get the rush because they know the difference, they know what they're not supposed to do and find the idea of getting caught or doing it exciting.

The only good thing about being so obviously out of place in the Underworld of Villainy is that most don't last long. They want too much attention, do things too grand in scheme, and get caught quickly. True villains know their place in society. They operate in the shadows and under the radar.

Well, most of the time they do anyways.

"Greetings, children," a large French-accented voice boomed into the cavernous room. A large ape crept forward and stared out over the crowd. He spoke again, startling most who'd been whispering into silence. "I've invited you all here for a very important reason, one that will define your careers within the world."

Madame Rouge stood silently at his side and Jinx's eyes widened as she studied the woman. The mercenary was everything Jinx had always wanted to be. She was cool, calm, and untouchable. She'd never been caught, never been humiliated by the few teammates she'd worked with for any period of time. Her abilities were legend and her name was said with fear.

Jinx wanted that. She wanted the fear, the awe, the aloofness of it. She wanted to be on Most Wanted lists in dozens of countries. It was a place to belong. Jinx had spent most of her life at H.I.V.E. It was gone now and she'd spent much of the past few months trying to figure out where her life was going. The plan had always been that she'd go solo for a few years. Make a name for herself before returning to be a teacher at H.I.V.E. It was the only home she'd ever had.

She sneered at the wave of nostalgia and the memories it provoked. She had no time to play the teacher anymore and no will. She was ready to move up to the big leagues.

"As you know," Monsieur Mallah started, "we're on a recruitment drive of sorts. We're here to offer some of you a place within the Society. The rest of you shall receive a task of sorts. Dependent on that is whether or not you're offered a place." The large ape turned glaring eyes on several people in the crowd. "Some of you won't even be offered that. We have no patience for amateurs or children. The Society is for the elite. You must prove that to us if you want even a hope of a future. If you don't think you're capable of being the best, leave now and never return."

From the front of the crowd, several garishly costumed "villains" tottered on their feet. Jinx wasn't surprised by those doubting whether or not they wanted this. The weak ones, the "friendly" ones, the short-sighted ones; all of them were easily picked out in the crowd. Finally, two of them started away from the crowd, heading for the stairs. Cold, calculating eyes watched the two of them in such a threatening manner that within seconds both had taken off running and were out of sight.

A third and fourth didn't even try walking, but just ran through the crowd and away from this life for good.

Robin studied the two Villains standing there and surreptitiously began taking pictures. He, of course, knew exactly who the two were but wanted some documentation for when the case went to court. Batman had always trained Robin to document all manners of evidence. Though it had once been tricky for the police to use evidence gathered by a civilian, even a Hero, nowadays most courts accepted the irrefutable evidence, at least.

Kid Flash leaned into Red X's side and whisper-asked, "Why does Jinx look so happy?"

Red rolled his eyes but replied, "She looks up to Madame Rouge. She's like a mentor for her."

Kid quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Pssht, I don't know," Red replied with a scoffing sound. "I could think of way hotter villainesses for her to look up to."

Kid shrugged and looked over at Speedy, who at least had his eyes open now. "Are you okay?"

"Five more minutes, Ollie..." the boy muttered under his breath before slumping down and slamming his head into the table. The three boys glanced at their friend before turning back to the proceedings.

Monsieur Mallah was speaking again.

"As you know, when the Society became active again a few months ago we awakened to find we had more enemies than before. Not only was the Doom Patrol and the Justice League snapping at our necks like dogs to a bone, we now had the _Teen_ Titans to contend with." The ape managed to pack just the right amount of incredulity into the word "teen" to make sure everyone knew he found it ridiculous.

The crowd began to shift restlessly. All of them had encountered the formidable team of teen Heroes in their pasts and most didn't look forward to it. The Titans had that nasty habit of winning.

"That's where you come in, young ones!" Mallah announced grandly. "Those of you not offered a position with us tonight have the task of eliminating our pest problem."

"What do you mean?" The large villainess Rock asked, ignoring the shushing of her teammates as she did so.

"The task for those of you who want into the Society is to bring us a Titan," Madame Rouge explained in her own accented voice. Her half-opened eyes managed to be menacing even as she slowly yawned.

"There are only five of them," someone yelled from the back, "and dozens of us!"

Mallah gestured for Rouge to remain quiet as he explained. "Not just the five original Titans. We'd like you to capture all of the Teen Titans. The Titans East, the ones running around the world over. All of them."

Several people took off running for the exit, not willing to even listen to their "task" any longer. Even more began to shift uncomfortably. Some began to laugh hysterically and were either held up by friends or let fell to the floor.

Mallah and Rouge seemed surprised by this reaction and glanced at each other. The sight made Rouge angry and her face contorted as she restrained the urge to lash out and strike down several impetuously jeering teens. Mallah was merely confused.

"Do you not welcome the chance for vengeance on your enemies?"

This made even more in the crowd break out into laughter.

Finally, Jinx herself had had enough of the hilarity and made her way up the small set of steps to stand beside Mallah. "Alive or dead?"

Mallah straightened up to his full height. "Excuse me?"

She smirked. "Do you want the Titans alive or dead?"

Kid Flash choked on the sip of water he'd been taking. "What'd she just say?"

The other immediately shushed him.

All laughter stopped.

Mallah's amusement showed clearly in his eyes, or so it seemed to Jinx. "We'd prefer alive, but we'll take dead."

Jinx nodded. "Alright, then." She stuck out her hand and ignored the squirm of fear at seeing her small hand disappear into Mallah's encompassing hand (paw?). When she turned to return to her team, both the Villains watched her with interest, the crowd watched her with awe and fear, and the Titans watched with shock.

Speedy was finally coherent enough to speak.

"That bitch is hardcore."


	7. Hour Four: Part Two

Hour 4 (Part Two)

* * *

By the time Jinx and Cheshire had made their way back to the booth, the four boys within had composed themselves. 

Well...

Kid Flash and Speedy composed themselves. Neither Robin nor Red X needed any composing. They sat calmly drinking their water while they studied and listened into the people and conversations that passed them by. Robin memorized each "plot" now being hatched about taking down the Titans and made mental notes on how to prevent or spoil them. His mind was working at such a feverish pace that he didn't even notice when Jinx and Cheshire slipped into the U-shaped booth and book-ended all the boys inside.

"So?" Jinx said as she glanced at Kid Flash and picked up her water. Cheshire lifted a small lock of red hair to study the cut on Speedy's forehead but didn't say anything. She did, however, hand him a small container of Neosporin from some hidden pocket of her kimono.

"Soooo, what?" Kid asked, still a bit out of sorts now that he'd seen this (not) entirely new diabolical part of his pseudo-crush.

"So what's your plans? If you're gonna stay in Jump City you've got to get in on the action."

Kid swallowed audibly and looked at Robin in desperation. "Plan?"

Robin smiled to himself and replied for Kid Flash. "What are your plans, Jinx?"

"Not to kill the bloody Titans, that's for sure," Jinx said under her breath as she watched the Society members move through the crowd.

The words were so at odds with her actions of before that even Robin gaped a bit as he stared at her. "What?"

Jinx's eyes were half-closed and secretive as she turned to them. "Do you really think I'd stoop so low as to kill? Killing is for the unimaginative. To murder is a blunt tactic used by imbeciles to gain power. The truly intelligent know that fear is what makes you powerful. If those that fear you are dead, then where is your power?"

Somehow, despite the still underlying nefarious themes, her mini-speech comforted him. It proved that there was a line that Jinx would not cross, and though she gave different reasons for not crossing them, he had faith that in truth it was a repressed sense of morals that kept her from doing so.

She couldn't be evil, he told himself.

She just couldn't.

Kid Flash smiled at her for the first time since she sat down.

Then he immediately frowned again as Monsieur Mallah appeared at the table side. "Jinx? I want to speak to you now."

They were all surprised when Jinx stood and left without another word. Cheshire studied their faces as a series of emotions fled over them. Her green eyes staring out of the mask seemed to stare straight through them, and though they didn't wear their actual masks, all three of them felt laid bare before her in a way they hadn't before.

Beneath her own mask Cheshire smiled and slid from the booth. She disappeared into the crowd and Speedy didn't follow. "What are we going to do?"

Red X slid from the booth as well. "You'll do what your kind always does. Have a good night, boys." He gave a small wave before taking a cue from Cheshire and disappearing into the crowd. Robin knew he'd have an email waiting for him when he returned to the Tower, suitably mocking and deriding him for being the Hero he was.

Speedy repeated his question. "What are we going to do?"

Robin nodded just a bit to himself. "I've got some thoughts. A plan I've been working on for a while. Seems like the perfect time to implement it."

Kid smiled broadly. "You really are the King of being vague. Do you ever fully explain anything?"

"No."

"I figured."

"We can leave now."

"Can we wait for Jinx to get back? I wanna say goodbye."

"..."

"It doesn't hurt to be polite."

"..."

"Please?"

"Fine."

* * *

For a giant talking ape, Monsieur Mallah was surprisingly well spoken, but Jinx had long ago learned to never take things at face-value. The French Ape knew Shakespeare, her red-haired goon of a team-mate loved Broadway, and Gizmo slept with a "blankie". No matter how tough, how stupid, or how ugly someone was on the surface, what lay beneath was always another story. 

She liked unicorns.

"You seem eager to get started on our proposition for the villainous youth of Jump City."

It was a statement and not a question, so Jinx did not respond. She'd learned at the harsh hand of Brother Blood that in the face of more powerful people you do not speak unless spoken to.

Mallah hadn't expected a response, however.

"I've something to speak to you of. You heard that I mentioned that several of you would be receiving offers today. That you wouldn't have to endure the test the Society has placed on most of the amateurs of this city, to destroy the Teen Titans. You are one of those that we'd like to make the offer to."

Jinx stopped walking and turned to stare at Monsieur Mallah. "Me...but not my team."

He shook his head. "No. Not your team. You."

"No, thank you."

Mallah seemed lost for words. "No...thank...me?"

"Yes. I'm not interested." Jinx turned to go, freezing in place when large Polish-Sausage sized fingers wrapped around her thin upper arm.

"The Society does not make this offer lightly."

"And neither do I refuse it lightly," Jinx replied through tight lips. Her eyes began to glow malevolently pink. "But if you don't remove your hand, you'll find soon you'll no longer have anything _to_ remove."

Mallah was unused to being threatened, and later when his fellow Society members teased him about this little encounter he would claim surprise was the only reason he let the small girl go. In truth, looking into all that energy swirling around her irises the giant ape felt fear for the first time in years. It was almost hedonistic the thrill fear for his life gave to him. It was also another aspect of the story he would not be retelling later.

Jinx moved away from him and into the crowd, intending to head back to the booth and the flirtation with "Impulse". She found herself detouring by the large column on top of which Gizmo had returned. He was fiddling with his controls and didn't notice when Jinx stopped to stare up at him. He was younger than she was by quite a few years, really a pre-teen Villain.

He was all about being serious about his little technological projects and all about having his fun wreaking havoc with all the little gadgets he's finished. Sometimes so adult but all of the time hiding a frightened little boy.

Jinx had been protecting him since he'd been a toddler and found himself orphaned and bought by the H.I.V.E.

Jinx had been the one to steal him his first screwdriver, to watch from the doorframe as he twisted in bed wracked with nightmares. The one who taught him how to read and to freeze when asked to explain nuclear physics.

Jinx was the only one to mourn the loss of that little boy under the brutal teachings of Brother Blood.

She continued to walk through the crowd, fighting waves of nostalgia at the faces of people she'd known and hated for years.

Her relationship with Mammoth was very much the opposite of hers with Gizmo. Mammoth was two years older than she was, and had arrived at H.I.V.E. when she'd been five and had lived there for several years already. Jinx had lost a bit of that child-like sparkle most children her age had and already started to form that nice cold outer-shell.

He'd stolen coloring books for her.

He'd forgotten to steal any crayons.

That's how their relationship always balanced out. He was the protective older brother who forgot what he was protecting her from, but she loved him for it.

It wasn't even that he was stupid, because he wasn't. It was more that sometimes he couldn't make links in his mind. He had all the dots there, but he couldn't connect them. Most people saw these occurrences and assumed it was how Mammoth was at all times.

Add into that the fact that he was shy.

Like Gizmo, however, she loved him. These two were the only family she ever knew. The only family she ever wanted. In the high-pace life of villainy, neither of them knew what it was to be on their own. Even for her own high-lifestyle ambition, she wouldn't leave them. She'd take them with her if she had to drag them by the scruffs of their necks.

Jinx slid around the security desk, wrapping her arm around Mammoth's massive neck and gazing into the computer monitor. "What's up?"

Mammoth tapped a few keys and changed the camera angle, zooming into the booth where Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy sat. "They wait for you."

Jinx smiled. "No, he waits for me. The other two wait for him."

Big blue eyes glanced up at her. "You like him."

Again, it wasn't a question so she didn't answer.

"Be careful. Even for our kind there is a lot of whispering going on."

Jinx pressed barely-there kiss against his rough stubble cheek. "That's what I got you for. Watch my back."

Finally she made her way back to the booth.


	8. Hour Five

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. I'm glad you've all enjoyed reading it since I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Hour Five**

* * *

Despite the overall anticipatory mood of much of the people in Hell, Jinx was rapidly having her own mood plummet. Maybe it was the nostalgia she felt for her family in the face of possible estrangement. Maybe it was the loss of a particular brand of innocence that she'd struggled to retain all these years of villainy. 

Maybe it was the fact that her new friend was leaving.

She could see glimpses of them through the crowd, "Impulse" arguing with "Nightwing" just before they all slide back into the booth. It's clear to Jinx that they're ready to leave the party, perhaps without saying goodbye. From the looks of it Cheshire and Red X had already done so.

Kid Flash watched her move and was struck again by the feline grace she exhibited so naturally. Most people assumed that the speed with which he moved made him graceful, but the way Jinx moved put him to shame. In comparison he felt like a bit of a blundering oaf, stomping around on too heavy feet.

She slid up to the side of the booth, her eyes darting around her constantly as the crowd in the room began to swell as many villains not invited to the party filed in to find out what the hoopla was about. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Robin thought it was the best idea he'd heard all day.

Speedy wondered where Cheshire had gone off to.

Kid Flash didn't think at all, just slipped out of the booth and started to follow Jinx as she moved through the crowd. Robin and Speedy had no recourse but to follow as well. Robin was growing increasingly nervous as the place became more crowded. He and his two companions were getting more and more stares as people struggled to figure out why they seemed so familiar. It was definitely past time to leave.

Mammoth didn't smile or wave at them this time, instead watching solemnly as they walked by. His eyes were friendly, but his attention was definitely elsewhere. A loud cry and crash from the other side of the room grabbed his attention and he immediately waded through the smaller villains to find out what happened. At the same time, not too far away another crash sounded.

Robin paused to watch as not one, but two fights started. "What's happening?"

"They're getting back to business as usual," Jinx explained.

"Business as usual is beating the shit out of each other?" Speedy asked, not pausing but instead stepping past Robin and hurrying towards the stairs. He didn't have his arrows, let alone his bow, and the few weapons he kept on him would not keep him safe from hordes of special-abilitied Villains.

Robin quickly caught up.

Jinx shrugged. "We are what we are. We can pretend we're all on the same side, but really the only side we're on is our own."

Once upon a time Robin might have believed that. He'd seen a few things here tonight that gave him doubts about Jinx's true nature. She wasn't really the cold-hearted sorceress she professed to be.

He'd make note to exploit that at a later date.

The stairs were just as steep and dark going up as they were down, but this time had a light at the end of the tunnel. That light was bright red and hung above a set of doors. That light read "Exit".

Kid Flash jumped quickly up the stairs, landing besides Jinx and slid his hand into hers. Quietly, so his friends wouldn't hear, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She let him hold her hand though instinct told her to pull away. "Nothing."

"Don't lie. I've spent all evening with you. Before now you've been, well, if not happy then content. Now you've got frown lines and your eyes seem sad."

She did pull away this time and smacked him on the back of his head lightly. "You do realize it's not nice to tell a girl she has frown lines, don't you? And stop paying so much attention to me. It makes me uncomfortable."

Speedy's snicker from behind them told Kid Flash that he'd spoken louder than he intended. He ignored them and focused on Jinx. "I can't help but pay attention to you."

"And why is that?"

"You're hot."

"Any other reason?"

"And smart."

"You don't know me."

"I'd like to."

Jinx pushed open the exit doors with a sigh and gestured for the boys to go first. "I wouldn't like you to. You all should leave."

Even Robin could hear that odd tone in her voice now. He too asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're not one of us," she answered in a bored tone, not even looking at them as she said it. She examined her bubble-gum pink finger nails, and wondered how they'd look in blue. At least, that's what she wanted them to think she was thinking.

Robin gripped a batarang in his jeans pocket and stood a little straighter. Behind him he could hear Speedy shift into a more defensible spot as well. Kid Flash just stood there. Robin cleared his thought and took a small step back from Jinx. "What do you mean?"

She leaned on the wall, wondering briefly where the door guards were. "I don't know who you are or where you come from, but you're not supposed to be here."

"What do you-"

"I've seen the list of Villains invited here. Mammoth, Gizmo, and I are the ones who run the show around here. None of you are on it. Red X vouched for you, so you weren't thrown out immediately. However, it is now time for you to leave."

Robin nodded slowly, backing away steadily now but not taking his eyes off of Jinx. "That'd be best I think."

Speedy started to say something smart-alecky, but decided at the last second that this was one of the few situations where it didn't warrant it. He turned his back on Jinx and ran for the vehicle.

Kid Flash was the only one who hesitated. He stared at Jinx and didn't feel the nervousness or the small fear the other two did. He still felt drawn to her, attracted like a moth to a flame. He started to speak, his mouth open but no words yet coming out when she put up her hand as if to command him to be silent.

"I like flowers," she said softly. "If we ever meet again, I want to see your real face. I hate masks. I endure them from my friends because they have their own secrets. My brothers don't wear them and neither do I. I hate secrets. All they do is complicate things."

He stepped closer and was pleased when she didn't shy away. He knew without looking that both Robin and Speedy were at the car now, waiting for him. "What kind of flowers?"

She smiled faintly. "Roses. I like roses."

He nodded. "My name is Wally."

Her smile grew wider and her eyes gained that little bit of dancing mischief she'd had before. "My name is Jinx."

He grinned back and winked. "I'm going to find out your name one day, Jinx."

"I think you just might," she replied almost too quiet for him to hear.

She watched as he sped away, disappearing into the darkness instantly. She shut the doors to Hell behind her.

* * *

As Speedy weaved his way through the parked cars, tanks, and various flying ships, he admittedly wasn't paying too much attention. Jinx's words had sent tremors of panic through his body, recalling his early realization that the few weapons he had on him would be nothing to the swarms of Villains that would try to overcome them. 

He didn't even see green-sleeve-covered arm that shot out in front of him and effectively clothes-lined him. The effect of this action was that the slender but shockingly strong arm hit him mid-chest and sent him flying to the floor, where he banged his head and saw stars.

When those stars dissipated seconds later Speedy found himself staring into a familiar mask. "Cheshire?"

"Be quiet and listen, for once, Speedy." The shock of hearing his real name on her lips had him actually listening. "I know exactly who you are and have from the moment you and your friends stepped through those doors. It was curiosity that held my tongue. Speedy, Robin, and Kid Flash in dive like this, and out of costume to boot? Yes, curious indeed." She had a slight accent that he couldn't place. He listened desperately, trying to find some sort of characteristic of her that he could carry away with him. Maybe use to identify her, though why he didn't know. "I haven't informed anyone of your true intentions here, yet. Do not hesitate to think I won't." She leaned closer and Speedy noted that her eyes were green but laced with grey; a beautiful combination. "I'm not Jinx; I don't have her softness or lenience for your kind. Next time we meet we will be enemies, true enemies. I will not hesitate to try and kill you."

Just as suddenly as she appeared, she was gone. Dangerous and appealing in the dark, her words ringing in his ears. Robin was at his side with seconds, pulling Speedy from the dirty ground but continuing toward the truck. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Speedy lied, "I fell."

Robin nodded and they reached the Jeep just as Kid Flash sped to its side. "Get in," he commanded of the other two, already reaching for the door handle.

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

Kid Flash sighed but slid into the back seat with no further words. The argument about driving had been expected, so he'd acted his part but his mind was still with Jinx. With her words, with her actions, with her scent, with her eyes. Never before had he ever experienced such a preoccupation with someone of either sex.

Never before had he been tempted to ignore his duties and return to her.

Speedy didn't ask to drive, it was expected that he knew not to ask.

He tried not to think about Cheshire, really he did.

He had the same problem as Kid Flash, however.

Robin had no such problems except how to implement his plan. He started the vehicle and pulled out of parking spot, heading for the door. It wasn't open when he got there, and he leaned out to tap in the passcode.

It didn't work.

He tried it again.

It still didn't work.

From the shadows on either side of the "door" the huge monstrous guards that the trio had tangled with in the beginning of this evening appeared with menacing grins on their ugly faces.

They reached for the car doors.

Robin gunned the engine and leaped through the doors before they could touch the car. Wood splintered and the metal strips dented the hood but he kept driving. Real fear had clogged his throat, making it impossible to speak.

Kid Flash didn't have that problem. He grinned at the landscape speeding by, streetlights and storefronts blurring in the windows. It was almost like running, the speed at which Robin was driving. "So...nice productive evening then, eh, Robin?"

"Shut up."

"We should do this again. It was fun."

Speedy smirked into the window, the anticipation of a fight and the adrenaline it'd created slowly sliding away. He too joined in the fun. "Absolutely delightful," he agreed with Kid Flash.

Robin started to grind his teeth.

"That whole 'Let's go in without our costumes or most of our weapons' was brilliant."

"I bet you'll be telling Batman all about this when you get home."

"Shut. Up."

"I really liked when the guards tried to capture us and we ran like little bitches. That was great," Kid Flash noted, leaned up between the front seats and grinning like a hyena, a smile mirrored in Speedy's face.

Robin elbowed Kid Flash in the face and his lips curved involuntarily. "Okay. Maybe I could have put a little more thought into it."

Kid leaned into the back seat and crossed his legs nonchalantly. "That's all I'm saying."

* * *

The building was packed now, mostly with villains. A few accomplices and mentors were along for the ride, however. The Brotherhood had left and energy began to rocket around the room in their absence. Villains and Villainesses talked smack about what they were going to do to the Titans, to the city, to strangers, to friends. Plots and plans echoing in the air, mingling and changing with each second as if alive. 

Jinx sat in her booth, alone. She watched these people, some she'd known for years, some strangers. She didn't join them and didn't invite anyone to join her.

She couldn't help but feel as if tonight was a turning point in her life.

Something had changed and it felt like even fate itself was taking notice.

Something had changed within her.

Maybe for the better.

* * *

Fin

* * *

That's it, ladies and gentlemen. I hope I've shed a little light onto just why _Lightspeed_ went down the way it did. 


End file.
